Deception
by engravingwords
Summary: I believed I was smart... or special... or something... he promised me the world could someday be mine. I got caught up in his game, too far, too fast. It's ones you least expect to be the hardest to forget.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

This is a story of not many words. Of only interactions, and no whining. There's no time for play in the adult world. It's purely business. Purely career. Purely advancement.

Sometimes you do things because you have to. Sometimes you do things because you think there's no other way. Sometimes you do things because you truly believe you're special.

And one day it will all become apparent as to what it truly is…


	2. Chapter 1

She stood outside the dungeon doors for a second and stared at the aging wood. Her palm were sweaty and her heart raced with nerves. When professor McGonagall recommended she take the intern program in potions she hesitated. Severus Snape already disliked her. Everything about her. Her voice, her eagerness, her frizzy hair. Any chance he got he would criticize her... She was pretty sure he just hated her existence. God, why did she agree to this.

She stared at the door a second longer before watching her own knuckles knock on the door. It opened slowly.

The room was dim and humid, and her eyes took a second to adjust to the low light emitted by only candles. Cauldrons at the front bubbled and hissed, steaming the room and creating a slight haze of smoke. Her professor was leaning over his desk, long black hair over his pale face mumbling words to himself. Parchment spread across his desk, he seemed agitated, and Hermione wanted to turn and leave.

"Why are you just standing there?" He looked up, his brow furrowed, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"If you're busy I can come back," Hermione offered, not moving from her place in the doorway.

Snape grumbled to himself before motioning for her to come closer to the desk. "Close the door, you're letting the heat out."

Hermione walked towards the front of the classroom, hearing the large oak door closed heavy behind her. The light from the candles cast eery shadows on jars lining the shelves. She had been in this classroom hundreds of times in her 6 years at Hogwarts, but had never seen it like this. So dark yet so peaceful.

"What do you see here," he prodded at a ragged piece of parchment on his desk. Hermione walked around the table to stand beside her professor. She could smell his cologne in the steam, like cedar and spices. His shirt was wet from sweat. "I can't make out the word on this page."

She squinted at the faded script, handwritten and worn from years of being unrolled and rolled back up. She shook her head and looked up at her professor. "It looks like owls blood, but… I'm not sure."

He stood up and brushed his hair back with his hand letting out a small laugh. She marvelled for a moment, she had never seen her professor be anything but calloused and proper. "That's genius." She stared at him wide eyed, replaying the word genius in her head over and over. "So simple, you would think it wouldn't be." He rushed over to a cupboard and opened the doors, sifting through vials and pulling out a dark red tube. Putting just two drops in the cauldron and a dark red steam rose, the smell of cinnamon filled the air.

"Amazing…" Hermione whispered, and as if he only suddenly realized she was there he spun on his heels to face her.

"Right. Well, good job Granger." He rolled up the old script, replacing the wax holding and motioned with his head towards a pile of dirty cauldrons. "I left those for you to clean up. Honestly, what do they want me to do with an intern."

Severus watched the girl carefully as she walked to the other side of the room. He had been trying to solve that potion for weeks, down to the last ingredient and she came in and stole his glory. She was a smart girl, he would admit, but still an annoying brat. Nothing was going to change his mind about that. He started to clean up the papers on his desk. The room was even hotter now with the last potion at full brew.

He heard a rattle in her direction and looked up to see Hermione's back to him, on her hands and knees scrubbing the inside of a low cauldron. She had begun to sweat, the stream frizzing up her hair and dampening her skin. She looked up and he quickly looked away, busying himself with the papers on his desk, ignoring the thoughts that run rampant in his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione shovelled potatoes in her mouth while scribbling violently on a long piece of parchment that trailed under the table. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail to try and keep it from falling in her food, as she bent over the table so low her face was almost in her plate.

"Geez Hermione, just work on that later," Ron said, watching her wipe spilled vegetables off her essay.

Without a glance up she sigh, "I can't I have to work with Snape tonight." She crossed out a word and wrote another in it's place, her quill barely leaving the page. Since she began her internship only a week prior, she didn't have much time for her own homework. 4 days a week, 4 hours each evening took a lot more of her spare time than she thought.

"How is working for the old bat?" Ron laughed and Harry chuckled beside him. "He hasn't thrown you in a cauldron yet?"

Hermione sighed again and rolled up her scroll, stuffing it in her sack and taking another bite of meat. "It isn't terrible," she said through bites. "I'm learning a lot."

While what she said wasn't a lie (it really wasn't terrible and she was really learning a lot) Hermione was unsure of her time with her Professor. Since that first night he had been very calloused and cold during their encounters. Even though it wasn't particularly out of his character, she was wondering where was the man with all that passion that she witnessed. Why did a man like Severus Snape, with two completely different sides to his character, choose to present the darker and meaner side to the world?

Ron reached over and brushed some food off of her sleeve, and she smiled. He made such a nice boyfriend. He was kind, thoughtful, and really took care of Hermione the way she had hoped he would. She was happy she said yes when he asked her to a "muggle show" (Ron's word for the movies) so many months ago. She would do anything for their relationship now. "What time do you have to go see him?" He scooted closer to her on the bench, his hand resting gently on her thigh.

She glanced at her watch and jumped up. "Crap! I was supposed to be there five minutes ago!" She grabbed her bag and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry, I love you! Bye Harry!"

"Good luck!" Harry called after her as the two boys watched Hermione run from the great hall.

By the time she reached the dungeon door, she was out of breath. She knew Snape was going to be angry with her, he hated when people weren't punctual. Taking just a moment to catch her breath, straighten her robes and prepare herself for his attitude, Hermione pushed open the dungeon door slowly and walked inside.

Snape sat in his armchair behind his desk, inspecting a glass jar and scribbling in his notebook. She closed the door quietly and made her way slowly to the front of the class. A platter of food teetered on the edge of his desk, barely touched. "You're late."

"I know Sir, and I… I am sorry," she stuttered hopelessly." I… I was trying to finish my essay for your class tomorrow and… well…"

"If your work here is interfering with your school work, this program is completely optional."

Hermione prickled with annoyance, "No Sir, it isn't too much. My schoolwork is doing fine, I just had to stay late in Ancient Runes and fell a little behind but…"

"I don't need to hear excuses Miss Granger. They are for children and I spend my day hearing enough children babble on. If you can't juggle your workloads then I will find somebody..."

"Professor Snape," Hermione interrupted him for the first time in her six years of schooling, and the man looked up to face her. "You know that I am more than capable of juggling my work with school. You were the one who helped to obtain the time-turner to take more classes in my third year. I have been here for a week and have already proven that I am useful to your work. However, sir, I am not here as your student so I will not allow you to treat me like another kid in your class. I am here as your assistant and would appreciate a little respect. I have skipped finishing my dinner to come to this meeting and will not tolerate you talking down to me. If you disagree, then fire me." She huffed as her rant ended, never breaking eye contact with the intimidating man. Her heart raced and she felt her blood rushing to her face as she realized what she had done.

Severus just stared at her for a moment, almost speechless. He had never been spoken to that way and as angry as it made him, as much as he could feel his blood bubbling and the mean words on the edge of his tongue, there was something about the way the light hit her frizzled hair and the red hue that rose in her cheeks… something made him shut his mouth. "Very well… I apologize."

"Wait, you what?" Hermione blurted out.

"You are right, I apologize. From now on, outside of the class hours, you are my assistant. Not my student." He motioned for her to sit on the chair he conjured in front of his desk, and she sat down still shocked that she made the great potions master apologize. "You must be hungry if you skipped dinner. Here," he pushed the tray towards her.

She grabbed a bread bun from the tray and smiled. "Thank you Professor."

"You can call me Severus."


	4. Chapter 3

"Severus, I think I found it!" Hermione stood at the top of a 3-stair step ladder, and reached high on her toes. "I think the spell book is on the top shelf, but I can't reach it. You know, this ladder isn't very safe."

Snape was crouched down beside the ladder sorting through a pile of books. "It isn't made for people so small." She glared down to see a playful smirk on his face, and couldn't help but laugh.

Ever since their argument a few weeks before, their relationship as assistant/professor had improved drastically. He was still rude and cold in front of others, but when it was just them two, Severus Snape had this kind demeanor to him. She hoped he was just getting comfortable.

Over the course of the last few weeks she had begun to clean up the potions room. The store room was never well kept, and she figured while he was busy muddling with potions she wasn't ready to understand, she could give a little love and care to places that Severus didn't have time for. The room was really just a large storage cupboard off of the main class. Two of the walls were lined with old and dusty potions books piled in shelves as high as the ceiling. The other two walls were lined with vials of finished potions, satchels and boxes of ingredients, and various tools for making an array of magical mixes. The first couples of sessions that Hermione was cleaning up the cupboard she was alone, giving her chance to read bits of the books that she was trying to categorize. Slowly Snape started entering the store room more often, looking for books he remembered he once owned, or doing a quick inventory of a particular item. He would make excuses to enter and then quickly make an excuse to leave. Today was the first time Snape actually began to help Hermione.

"Magical Maladies and Miracle Mends…" Hermione read. "Is this the one?"

Snape stood up and brushed the dust off of his trousers. Their clothing had become casual in their work. Snape wore a simple white button up and black trousers, while Hermione sported jeans and a tank top at most of their meetings. The classroom was too warm from brewing to wear heavy robes anyways. "I believe so, but let me get it. It's too high for you."

"No it's fine," Hermione reached higher on her toes and grabbed the book, but lost her balance and began to fall. Instinctively Snape reached up to steady her, and Hermione let out a small gasp as she felt a strong hands firmly grab hold of her hips. She spun around to face him, his hands still on her hips to steady her as she wobbled again. The lower step of the ladder gave her a bit of extra height and her face was parallel with his. "Uh… thanks."

She stared in his dark eyes as he held her hips for a moment longer... too long. "Be careful Hermione," he breathed, his voice taking an almost husky tone. "You wouldn't want to get hurt." He let go of her hips, and took the book from her hand. She watched as he left the room, and she didn't realize how heavy she was breathing until the sound of her breaths was the only sound in the room.

"I've got to go for the night," she followed him into the classroom. "I am meeting Ron, and I don't want to keep him waiting." She cleaned up some papers she left on the desk and put them in her bag.

"Very well," Snape replied curtly, his eyes not moving from some pages of the book she had just retrieved.

Hermione eyed him warily, his mood seemed to have shifted so drastically within seconds. She wondered if it was something she did. "I'm sorry that I almost fell." Instantly she realized how stupid she sounded apologizing. It's not like she fell on purpose. Like she intentionally reached too high… well she did reach to high… but she was just trying to help.

"It's fine. Thank you for the book." His appreciation was so dry.

Hermione picked a fluff off her shirt, delaying her departure. "Did you still want me to come early tomorrow?"

"If you want."

She nodded to herself deciding that she clearly overstayed her welcome, and made her way to the door looking back one more time before exiting the dungeon.


	5. Chapter 4

"He touched you?!" Ron slammed the textbook closed on the table and stared Hermione down.

She sighed, closing her textbook with relaxed composure. "No Ron, he didn't touch me. He caught me when I was falling, I would have gotten hurt."

"With his dirty hands on your hips? He touched you…"

She leaned back, trying to calm him with her rationalization. "Ron, that isn't the point of what I am trying to talk about. Besides, it just happened to be where he was standing at the time. He made sure I didn't fall, plain and simple."

Ron's brows were furrowed with anger, "Probably enjoyed it, that perverted git. Hermione, you can't work with him anymore."

"Jesus Ron! I reached too high, and I fell. Nothing happened," Hermione reassured, although she didn't believe her own words as she said them. "Besides, the weird part was after. He seemed as awkward about it as you are being. I said I was leaving and he just became… rude."

The ginger haired boy stared at the table in front of him, picking at loose pieces in the wood. "I don't want you working with him Hermione. He isn't a good guy." He reached over and grabbed her hand, and stared in her eyes. "Just quit. You don't need extra potions work anyways, you're brilliant."

Hermione smiled and squeezed his land lightly. "Thank you my love. But I am not quitting my work because you're a bit uncomfortable after one incident. It was my fault really, I shouldn't have been trying to reach that book. I was only telling you because I was hoping you would offer some kind of advice on what I did to upset him. Should I apologize again tonight?"

"Of course not! You didn't do anything wrong. You got his stupid book for him anyways, right? How high was that ladder anyways, the ceilings aren't that high."

Hermione hadn't even thought about that. Would she have really been that hurt if she fell three steps? Did he have to hold her so tightly, like he was saving her from her imminent doom? "It was high enough Ron. I'm a small girl. Look, I have to go. He wants me there early to finish up with the books. I love you." She kissed him sweetly before getting up and collecting her things.

"I'll walk you to the dungeons. Quidditch practice isn't for another hour."

As they arrived at the classroom door, Ron leaned in to kiss her deeply. "Please be careful Hermione. Try not to get hurt… or…"

The heavy door swung open, the hinges creaking, and the potions master loomed over the pair. "Miss Granger, why must you insist on always being late."

"Technically she is early sir, as you asked her to be," Ron retorted, leaning in to kiss Hermione once more before letting go of her hand.

Snape raised an eyebrow, his face remaining otherwise expressionless. " , I feel Miss Granger has both the knowledge and physical capability to speak for herself."

Ron eyed him carefully before saying his goodbye to Hermione and exiting down the hall. She followed the agitated man into the dungeon. "You don't need to be so rude to him."

"I apologize Miss Granger, I didn't realize that Mr Weasley was an assistant who also demanded respect or else threw temper tantrums in my office," he sarcastically spat.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Apologize to me," she ordered.

"Pardon me?" The potions master turned and advanced on her tiny person.

"I said apologize."

Snape laughed loudly, mocking the girl who stood with defiance. Hermione wasn't about to back down, she wouldn't let anyone talk to her this way and she wasn't about to excuse her professor for his behaviour either. "You don't get to tell me what to do," he snarled, looming over her. "You are my assistant. You do what I say. If I feel the need to apologize, I will. If I tell you to apologize, you will."

He was standing so close Hermione could almost feel his breath, but she wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She wasn't going to waver her confidence. She straightened her back and looked him dead in the eyes, but he advanced even closer and she took a step back. "You silly girl," he took another step, and so did she. "Think you can challenge me?" Step. "Think your Gryffindor courage will scare me?" Step.

She felt the wooden door press into her back. She had nowhere to go. He grew closer, and she looked in his eyes. In the dim light he looked dangerous, and the low glow of the candles cast a shadow over his expression. He grew so close that his body pressed against hers and she could feel his strength as she tried to push him away. He grabbed her wrists and held them down, leaning close so that his mouth was beside her ear. "I can say… I can do… whatever I please. And there is nothing a witch like you can do about that."

Snape let go and backed away, walking towards his desk like nothing happened. Her heart was racing and her legs were shaky, threatening to give out and send her crashing to the floor. But she kept her composure, as something warned her that now wasn't a time to look weak. "Go finish the books in the storage room, I need them sorted by the end of the night. I don't want you to leave until they are done." She watched him at his desk and casually continue to write his notes. "Well?"

Hermione nodded, "yes sir," and walked to the room trying to comprehend what had just happened. As she closed the door behind her, he spoke the last words she heard from him all evening, "Good girl."


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione sat at her desk in the potions class, yawning every minute trying not to fall back asleep. She was stuck in the storeroom until nearly two A.M. Snape wouldn't let her leave despite her protests going as far as to magically lock the door preventing her from walking out. She was sure that was illegal, but after what had happened earlier in the evening, she didn't think he cared too much about rules.

She couldn't even fall asleep once she finally made it back to the common room. The whole thing kept playing out in her mind as she tried to decipher any meaning behind it. He was just trying to scare her. He would have done more. No, he was her professor, he was just making a point.

The class room door burst open and Snape stalked into the room, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione's stomach clenched and her muscles stiffened automatically. "Silence!" His voice boomed and the classroom fell to a hushed quiet. "Open your textbooks to page 359. Willow root properties. Split into pairs of two and complete the brew at the bottom of the page. I want 250 words by the end of class on the common uses for willow root and a labelled vial of potion on my desk." His stopped beside Hermione's table and she tried to hide a deep yawn in her sleeve. "Or, if Miss Granger so desires, we could all takes naps."

The hairs on her neck prickled, she wasn't in the mood for this. "Sorry Professor, I was up absurdly late last night." Her tone of voice has a slight edge to it, and the class stared at the pair bewildered that Hermione would speak back to a professor.

"Well perhaps you should leave my class and go back to bed," he smirked for a mere second, not long enough for anybody but Hermione to see. He was trying to mess with her, in front of the whole class, but here she was his student.

Before she had a chance to think about her words she replied, "Well maybe I should."

The class whispered to each other and everybody watched. Severus pursed his lips in what seemed like disgust, but Hermione felt as though he was hiding a bigger smirk. "10 points from Gryffindor and detention Miss Granger. See me after class." He turned to the front of the class so quickly his robes almost hit her in the face. She rolled her eyes when he couldn't see and put her head into her arms on her desk. "Now get to work class!"

Much to Hermione's surprise, she made it to the end of class without falling asleep or spilling the potion. She was so tired, she didn't know how she would make it through the day. As she class collected their books and made their way out of the potions class, Hermione remained seated, head in her hands holding back her biggest yawn yet.

"Miss Granger, to my desk," Snape called to her as the last students exited and the closed closed shut.

Hermione lifted herself from her desk and trudged to the front of her professor's. "I'm sorry for talking back to you," she searched his eyes for some sign of his intent, but he merely grabbed a piece of parchment made a small scribbled and handed it to her.

"It's fine Hermione. Take this note to Professor McGonagall. It will get you out of your classes for the day. Go and get some sleep."

She took the note but eyed him with suspicion. Just yesterday he was so angry, so aggressive, and wouldn't even speak to her. Today he was being kind, and collected. She didn't understand. He was always so back and forth, emotional whiplash.

"Thank you," she nodded and made her way to the door.

"7:00 Miss Granger."

"Pardon?"

"Your detention is at 7:00." She turned to protest but his smile caught her off guard. It was genuine, kind smile.

She returned it with a smile and nodded again. "Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 6

Hello Lovely Readers. I am now on the 6th chapter of this fanfiction. Thank you for reading this far, I appreciate each and every one of your views :) If you don't mind leaving a quick review to my story so far, I would love to hear your feedback good or bad.

The food on her plate was nearly untouched, as Hermione stared off into space. The students around her chatted merrily. She looked up towards the teacher's table at Professor Severus Snape. His hair dark hair fell flat, his skin pale under the candle light. His expression was unreadable as the new herbology professor animatedly spoke to him. She was pretty, Hermione noticed. A blonde haired, skinny witch. High cheekbones accentuated large blue eyes. Although Snape didn't seem to notice her at all, Hermione's skin prickled. _Jealous?_ The voice in her head taunted and she looked back down at her food.

"The perfect Hermione Granger gets detention. Becoming a rebel now?" Harry sat down beside her and a plate appeared in front of him. He started to fill it with it with food, and lightly nudged her. "Hey, Hermione, are you okay?"

She looked up at the boy and smiled. "Of course Harry, sorry, I was just thinking about class earlier. Someone had to stand up to him."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, "Well yeah, I just didn't think you would be the one to do it."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, suddenly realizing her boyfriend wasn't sitting at the table. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He said he was going to practice for Quidditch or something… I don't know, I was too hungry to listen," Harry stuffed his face and nodded as Hermione politely excused herself.

She wanted to talk to Ron before detention. She wasn't sure what she was going to say. She definitely wasn't going to tell him about what happened the night before. He would freak out, and she didn't want to make him more nervous. Hermione would handle it, somehow. She would just tell Snape she didn't want it. She would threaten to quit the internship. Maybe she should just quit the internship.

When she arrived at the Quidditch pitch, the field was empty. The sun had started to set and an orange glow filled the stadium. She could see people sitting in the stands by the Gryffindor Quidditch tower, and figured she would pop up to take a look. As she arrived at the top of the stairs she noticed a puff off curly hair and the red glow of Ron's. _What the…_

She grew closer and heard the unmistakable giggle of one Miss Lavender Brown, Ron's arm draped over her shoulder, her face buried in his neck.

"What the fuck is this?" Hermione yelled, and Ron jumped up from his seat, spinning around to face her. Before he could say a word Hermione turned and ran down the stairs.

She could hear him calling her name and the sound of his feet pounding on the wood above her, but she kept running until she hit the grass. He continued to follow her towards the castle until he caught up, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "Hermione, wait."

"Lavender? Really Ron?"

"What Hermione, are you really surprised?"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I've barely seen you in weeks, you're always in that dungeon with Snape. Like you prefer being with him than with me."

"It's work Ron! I've told you a hundred times. I'm not there for fun it's work! And that doesn't excuse you for fucking off with another girl!"

"No but it's the perfect excuse for you to fuck with the Professor. Every girl's fantasy, right?"

Her hand raised faster than her brain could register and she left an imprint as red as his hair on the boy's face. Without another word she walked away, the rage boiling inside of her. _He thinks I'm sleeping with the teacher? Well fuck that cheater. I'll give him something to really think about._

The voice in her head raged all the way to the dungeon as practically kicked open the door to the classroom. Snape was sitting at his desk, grading essays and looking bored. "Hermione, you're early." He almost looked surprised as she stalked over to his desk. Her chest heaving, her hair frazzled, beads of sweat forming on her brow from the walk.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting," she straightened her shirt before looking him in the eyes.

He nodded to the pile of cauldrons from class that day and continued to grade the pages in front of him. "You can clean those for now."

"That's my punishment for detention?"

Snape looked up, one eyebrow raised locking eyes with the brown haired girl, "Do you not think this punishment is fitting or your actions in class?"

She wasn't exactly surprised that this was what he would have her do… she just thought with the look he gave her earlier. "It's just… not the punishment I was expecting…" she walked to the corner of the desk, only a few feet away from her professor. Her conscience wanted to scold her. She was testing the man who held all the power. But the girl on the outside just didn't care. Ron cheated, Ron assumed… why not let Ron be right. Payback's a bitch.

Snape studied her face for a second, seemingly looking for some sort of sign. The tall dark man stood up, and walked closer to her until she was pressed up against the desk with nowhere else to go. "Then what Miss Granger, would you consider a proper punishment." His hand trailed along her leg, lifting her skirt a little, his fingers on her thighs.

A wave of something washed over Hermione. Something darker, more dangerous than she had ever felt. The worst part was that she liked it. She spoke the words before she could think, sealing her fate. Her voice breathless, her eyes dark, "You're the boss. You tell me what to do."


	8. Chapter 7

_He bit her neck. She gasped, arching her back and pushing her chest into his. His hand touched her thigh, fingers daring to go closer. His other hand in her hair, grabbing, pulling. His body pressed against hers, she could feel him hard. She begged him for more. His lips teased her ear, her jawline, a mere inch from her lips. He pulled away. "The cauldrons Miss Granger." She stared at him stunned._

The scene played back in her mind over and over and she couldn't make any sense of it. She stared at the canopy of her four-post bed. She knew he wanted her. She could see it in his eyes. Like fire, they glowed when she approach him, placing her hand on his chest, daring him to make the first move. But he hesitated, not as though he feared the consequences. He narrowed his eyes as she sat on his desk, grabbed his shirt and pulled him until he was standing between her desk. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to reach lower, and pinned it behind her back.

The whole display was maybe five minutes, but it kept her up all night.

A part of her was curious, daring, wanting more. A bigger part of her was embarrassed. He rejected her. Shut her down. After he sat back at his desk and continued his work she took a moment to compose herself. Her legs were shaky, even as she followed his instruction and walked towards the cauldrons. She looked back a few times, but he was paying her no mind. Deeply involved in his work and, just like that, she didn't exist. Now she had to face him.

Luckily, it was a Saturday and she didn't have to work with him until later that evening. Their work was scheduled for 7:00. Plenty of time to compose her thoughts.

Hermione threw on a set of jeans and a sweater, and entering the common room was bumped by a crying Lavender Brown who pushed her way past and ran up the stairs to the dorms. She rolled her eyes when she saw her red-headed now-ex-boyfriend on the couch. Ron Weasley stood when he saw her. "Hermione, can we talk?"

"Look's like you've been doing a lot of that this morning," she nodded towards the staircase. "I'm going to get breakfast."

Ron pleaded, "please Hermione, let me explain."

"Explain what Ron? That you're cheating on me with Lavender? Or that you're a pig-headed git?"

"I just get so crazy about you Hermione. I don't know how to handle it. I'm jealous, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hermione groaned and walked from the common room into the halls, and Ron quickly followed. The halls were bristling with students, who were pausing to watch the commotion as the pair yelled at each other all the way through the halls.

"Hermione, slow down!"

"Hermione, please listen!"

"What Ronald? What? What are you so jealous of? That he is older and smarter than you are?" She stopped abruptly, drawing attention to the scene.

"That right there is what I am upset about Hermione," he gestured nonsensically, although clearly upset. "Ever since you started this internship, you idolize him. Jump at his every word and whim. A few months ago you hated him but now…"

She shook with rage, "I'm not going to listen to this," and turned to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm tightly.

"No," Ron held on, a little too tight. "We are going to finish this conversation. Tell me what is going on with you two!" He squeezed tighter and Hermione yelped. The group of students watching the interaction was growing.

Hermione tried to pull her arm away. "Ron, let go! You're hurting me."

He began to shake her arm and she could feel his fingers leaving bruises where they held, "Tell me Hermione!"

A flash of light hit Ron's hand and he screamed pulling it away. "Mr. Weasley," a deep voice bellowed. "Remove yourself from this hallway or you will be skipping breakfast and meeting with the headmaster this morning."

"Severus," Hermione whispered without realizing what she was saying. There was so much happening and she was in shock. At Ron hurting her, at Snape coming to her rescue… but most of all her stomach churning from just seeing him.

The red-head scoffed and looked between the two. He shook his head and laugh. "Well this is just great. Severus… really? I knew there was something between you two."

Hermione had never seen Snape so angry. He looked like he could murder… "Mr. Weasley, I am warning you."

Ron began backing away and raised his hands. "I give up, she is all yours… Severus. She's damaged goods now." He turned, pushed through the crowd of students and stalked down the hall. The crowd that had surrounded the scene stood in stunned silence. Some watching intently to see what would happen next, and others not sure where to look. Hermione stood, cheeks burning wishing she could just disappear. She didn't mean for any of this to happen, she just… she didn't know what she was doing.

She looked up at her professor but he was already gone. You could just see the tail end of his robes as he turned the corner at the end of the hall.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the welcome back and reviews oh faithful readers. I will be updating more but to accommodate my busy schedule the chapters will be short. I apologise for that but it's easier to spread out my ideas that way. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Words spread like wildfire and kids are cruel. In a castle so big, it's amazing how small it truly is. Hermione sat hunched over at her spot in the great Hall. Most ignored her, but some sent shifted gazes with whispers. Rumors were spreading through those with nothing better to talk about. She knew it would go away. Since their explosion that morning many speculated what really was going on.

"Ignore them Hermione, everyone knows you're not really..." Ginny lowered her voice. "Sleeping with Snape. That's just gross..." Is it? Hermione wondered. Her mind was a mess. She wanted him, she knew that, but she was just a student and no doubt he thought of her that way. She played with fire. Tempted the man. She was the awful one here.

She could see Ron down the table laughing with Harry and the boys. He seemed fine. Perfectly fine, until he looked up and their eyes met. His eyes were filled with fire, and a hatred she had never seen before. _He is just upset_ she told herself, but she couldn't bear to be in the same room. He didn't even know what was really going on… but she felt disgusting.

Hermione spent the rest of day down by the lake. Sitting against an old tree that shaded just enough space so she could sit in the shade. She stared at the lake watching the giant squid playing in the water. She buried her nose into school books and work she was falling behind on. She was trying to distract herself from the hushed whispers as groups of students walked by.

The grounds were so big, yet there was no escape. From others, but worse, from her own mind.

The events from the last few weeks replayed in her head, and like picking petals off a flower she thought of each night in succession that she spent in his office. _He likes me… he likes me not… he likes me… he likes me not…_ She felt like a victim of some cruel game, and yet, she wanted more. She wanted his approval, his adoration, and his affection.

Dusk began to set and Hermione knew she would have to face Severus. As she walked up to the castle, clutching her books so tight, she tried to think of any excuse to miss their session. But he would see through it all. As she arrived at the castle doors, a small house elf stood patiently watching her.

"Oh Miss Granger," he said as she approached. "Master Snape wished me to inform you that he has cancelled your work session this evening."

Hermione stopped abruptly, "Did he say why?"

"Nope!" Squeaked the little elf, and he trotted away down the hall.

That's weird, she thought to herself. It dawned on her _perhaps he was embarrassed by the display earlier. No… Snape doesn't get embarrassed. Maybe he is mad? Maybe I should go see him anyways and try to… talk to him. What would I say…?_

It was a bad idea and she knew it. Shaking her head she decided to head up to her dorm and just call it a night. She would rather be alone anyways.

The weekend flew by and her week began. Things were getting back to normal around the castle. People stopped caring, and although Ron was still mad she didn't feel so ostracized in the hall. An angry couple spat was all it was summed up to, and except for a few mean Slytherins, everybody just dropped the topic. However, as Wednesday rolled around, Hermione began to get worried. Snape had cancelled her Monday work session and she hadn't seen him in the great hall for days. Without her work, or potions class, she had no other reason to try to look for him.

Potion's on Wednesday was at 2:00pm, so she had the whole morning to think about what she was going to say. She wouldn't let him get away with acting like a child, avoiding her because of a small spat. Besides, he didn't have to intervene. He could have done the normal "Snape" thing and minded his own business. _Why did he intervene…_

She walked into the dungeon to see Professor McGonagall standing at the front. Hermione took her seat and waited for some explanation.

"Attention class," McGonagall spoke crisp and clear as usual. "Professor Snape is off on business and will return in a few weeks time. For now, I will be your potion's teacher so please open your textbook to page 213 and begin the chapter."

 _A few weeks?!_ Hermione held in her shock as to most students this would be a blessing. She felt her heart get heavy with disappointment which she decided to assess at a later time. _At least it's not my fault that he is gone..._


	10. Chapter 9

**TWO WEEKS**

 _Professor McGonagall isn't a very good potions teacher._ Hermione thought bitterly. She had been teaching the class for nearly two weeks and it was generally agreed that as brilliant of a witch as she is… she should stick to what she knows.

 **THREE WEEKS**

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron lightly grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. "I'm really sorry, I was acting bloody insane. There is no excuse for it."

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes, "You know nothing happened right? I loved you a lot."

"I know," he nodded. "And I fucked it up with my stupidity. Can we just start over? At least as friends again, until I can prove to you that there is only you and me." He placed both hands on her shoulders and her stomach turned. She missed Ron a lot, but she missed Severus too. He was her teacher though, and she can't let a little girl fantasy ruin everything.

"When Professor Snape comes back, I am going to return working with him. And you are just going to have to trust me Ron. Besides, he is a greasy old bat," she chuckled. _Lies._

The red-haired boy laughed and embraced her in a warm hug. "Let's go for a walk, we haven't talked in three weeks and I miss your rambling."

 **SIX WEEKS**

Things were going great for Hermione, she had to admit. They eventually replaced McGonagall for a more competent teacher, but mostly because she had her own class to teach too. Hermione spent her days in class as usual, embracing her schooling as she once did with so much passion. She spent her evenings with Ron, Ginny and Harry laughing and having fun. She missed that kind of fun when she spent so much time with Snape.

Her heart hurt to think of him. It had been six weeks since he left unannounced, and she still had no idea when he was coming back. She did miss her nights with him, learning about new and invigorating potions. Even starting to invent some of her own. She wondered if he would ever come back. She wondered if he ever thought of her.

 **EIGHT WEEKS**

Hermione awoke with her head on the shoulder of the boy she loved. Despite her moving he was still fast asleep and toppled over into her lap snoring loudly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, trying to stretch a kink out of her neck. They had fallen asleep in the common room, on the couch in front of the fire. How romantic. She couldn't even remember what they were doing. Just talking… or something.

She looked down into his freckled face and smiled. Things had gotten so much better since their fight. They were more open, talked more and expressed their love. She shook him gently awake. "Ronald…" she whispered. "It's time for breakfast."

"Mmm… food," he mumbled and rolled off the couch. She laughed as he fumbled to get up, abruptly awoken from his fall. "I'm just going to change and then we can go," she kissed his face and retreated to her room.

The Great Hall was full by the time they arrived. And Hermione gladly took her saved seat beside Ginny while Ron sat across. She dug in immediately realizing just how starved she was, and it took her a few minutes to realize the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, he walked in this morning and ate quickly but left a few minutes later," Harry was telling Ron.

She heard a voice from the table behind her. "He looked pretty messed up. Cuts and bruises all over his face. He even had a black eye," a first year was telling animatedly.

Hermione turned to Ginny, "What is everyone talking about."

"Snape's back," she said plainly not showing much interest. "Came in and then left without saying a word to anybody. A normal person would have at least talked about his trip to the professors or something, but nope, that's Snape for ya." Hermione continued eating in silence. She had to go see him, but she knew it would start an argument with Ron. She decided she would go that evening after the group returned from Hogsmeade.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard in the great hall. _Cuts and bruises all over his face._ She hoped he was okay. Part of her was angry that he just left and came back with no word. _Very unprofessional_ she thought, trying to rationalize her own emotions. As she finished her dinner she excused herself with an excuse about the library and made her way towards the dungeons. It was a Saturday anyways, and they were scheduled to work. At least, that was her excuse to herself.

As she paused in front of the dungeon door she hesitated. She remembered the first time she arrived for their meeting, she was nervous. Unsure what she would find on the other side. After a moment she knocked, but there was no response. She knocked again, and still nothing. It was common for him not to answer if he was deep into his work, so she opened the dungeon door and walked in.

The room was empty. No bubbling cauldrons, no sweet smelling steam or smoke. And no Severus. She looked around and saw the bookshelf twisted sideways revealing a secret room. "Severus?" she called out. No answer. Hermione walked towards the entrance and peered inside. From the looks of it, this was Severus Snape's private chambers.

She knew she shouldn't go in without his permission but she couldn't help herself. The room was memorizing and so well designed. Immediately as you walk in you find a spacious living room. Walls lined with bookshelves as tall as the ceiling broken only on the furthest wall by a fireplace which was the only source of light except for a few candles floating throughout the room. On the floor in front of the fireplace was a deep red merchants rug and on it's other side a beautiful dark emerald leather couch. To the far right of the room was a door that she could only assume led to his bedroom, she wasn't about to go in there.

"Severus?" she called again, at least to make her seem like she wasn't snooping. She couldn't stop staring at the beautiful decor.

"Hermione," a deep voice made her turn toward the bedroom and the sight of her professor froze her in her place. Severus walked from the bedroom drying his long black hair with a hand towel. He stood wearing nothing but a pair of black trousers. His naked torso still glistened with water droplets that trickled down a set of lightly defined abs. She had never really thought of what Snape looked like beneath his robes but she wasn't expecting that. "How are you?"

"I… you left…" She broke her gaze and looked at his face. Even in the dim light she could see something was very wrong. "Oh god Severus, what happened to you?" She approached him swiftly and he held out his hand to stop her.

"It's still a little bit tender," he grimaced as he moved the towel from his hair and started drying off his chest. "But it's nothing I haven't handled before."

Now that she was closer Hermione could see his injuries clearly. He had a long gash across his eyebrow, and a slowly healing black eye. There was a small cut on his lip and a deep bruise across his left jaw. She gasped at the sight of his torso, his porcelain riddled with bruises, gashes and faint scars.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around him a little too hard and he groaned in pain. "I'm sorry," she said still holding tight. _I missed you..._ she couldn't say it out loud. But he held her in silence, squeezing her back, and she couldn't help but feel like he missed her too.


End file.
